Buying Love
by Seleneww
Summary: If you can't have the perfect family why not make one? That's Jackie's logic anyway however things don't always go according to plan... Come on anyone who's read anything by me knows I'm a die hard Jackie and hyde fan lol :
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Oh my god!" Micheal Kelso screeched as Jackie took a quick look around the part they were walking in. "Are you serious?" he added after she frogged his arm as hard as she could. "You mean you went to one of those places and just..." he whispered wiggling his eyebrows meaningfully.

"Yeah. I went and bought some sperm. You tried to do it for a living, Micheal. Lets not make a big deal about it okay?" Jackie snapped feeling her cheeks redden in embarrassment. Who would have thought that Jackie Burkhart would ever end up like this. Fortunately for her money wasn't a problem for her anymore since a her grandmother had died and decided to leave everything she had to Jackie, if for no other reason so that Pam wouldn't benefit in anyway when she died. Spitefulness apparently ran in their family but in this case it had worked in Jackie's favor. She'd always craved love and affection from both her family and her friends and since that was clearly not going to happen she took matters into her own hands. She'd make her own family and she'd make sure she was a better mother than she had. It should be a piece of cake to make that goal come true, Pam was a better gold digger than she was a wife or a mother. "I could really use your support, Micheal. You know I've always wanted a family," Jackie said stuffing her hands in her pockets.

"I just can't believe it. I mean why go to one of those places? You're no uggo or a lesbian," he said walking along the path with her.

"Yeah but this way I don't have to worry that some day, the father's going to come and try to take my baby away from me. This way its safer," she said sneaking a quick look at his expression. Kelso was deep in thought for a moment (a look he rarely got because most of the time rational thought eluded him) and when he did respond his answer surprised and delighted her.

"I'm your friend, Jackie. I'll always be there for you," he said putting his arm around her slender shoulders and giving her dark hair a quick kiss.

"Well, just keep it between us for a while okay? I have to figure out what I am going to tell people," Jackie said breathing a sigh of relief and allowing herself to lean against her ex as they walked.

"I don't suppose you'd like to do it with me then?" he said hopefully.

"Not a chance," Jackie said laughing. "I've missed you, Micheal," she added shaking her head in amusement.

"You can always count on me,Jackie," Kelso said with a grin.

"Guess what I know," Kelso said bursting into the Foreman's basement with such force that he knocked over the pile of records piled next to the door. "My god, hurry up and guess," he pleaded looking at each of his friends in turn.

"You need a shot of penicillin?" Donna offered quirking a confused eyebrow at her husband.

"You just discovered that paint's not a food group," Hyde offered in a snide tone.

"You found my stash of candy!" Fez accused jumping, angrily to his feet.

"No," Kelso said pointing to Donna. "No, but that makes a lot of sense," he said pointing at Hyde. "And no," Kelso said smiling at how Fez immediately relaxed. "Jackie went and bought some sperm and now she's knocked up," he gushed. "Oh, but you guys don't know because Jackie asked me not to tell anyone yet," he added sitting on the couch with a relieved grin.

"What?" Donna yelled slamming the lid of the freezer down and stomping over to Kelso to glare at him. "How could Jackie do that without talking to me first?" she screeched.

"I guess Jackie just figured that it was her decision or something crazy like that," Eric said giving his wife a small apologetic smile. "You know that kinda crazy logic... Hey anyone in the mood for a circle?" he said with a nervous laugh.

"We're best friends. I shouldn't be finding out from Kelso. Jackie should have come to me," Donna whined.

"Donna, I'm an idiot and there's something that even I've noticed," Kelso began awkwardly. "When was the last time you and Jackie even hung out?" he asked wincing. "Its been months, and ever since Sam you guys had started drifting apart. You're not her best friend anymore and haven't been for a while. Sorry, Big Red," he said covering his head.

"Okay, maybe its been awhile since we've hung out per sea but we're still really close," Donna said flopping down on the couch with a frown plastered on her face.

"Actually, Donna. Her best friend is named Veronica. She smells of candy and she has deliciously big boobs," Fez said and high fived Kelso. "Not to mention she has developed a taste for Fez," said Fez in delight.

"What's the big deal? So what Jackie's knocked up. It was bound to happen sooner or later," Hyde said with a sneer. "Can we watch the game?" he said gesturing to the TV. In annoyance.

"Oh, wait until you see the crib I've picked out. Its all white and made of imported wood. Its so cute," Jackie said into her phone as she lay on her bed flipping through a catalog. "I was thinking of a teddy bear theme for a boy and a gingerbread theme for a girl what do you think?" she asked in excitement. "I gotta call you back Ronnie. Someone's at the door," Jackie said in frustration listening to her doorbell go off over and over. "I'm coming, I'm coming. You'd better not be selling some stupid cookies or something," she shouted bouncing happily to her door. "What the..." Jackie said in shock opening her door to reveal Steven Hyde. "Damn it, Micheal," she cursed closing the door behind him and crossing her arms. "Get on with it," she commanded.

"Get on with what, Jackie?" Hyde said. "Did you actually think that Kelso was capable of keeping a secret?" he asked raising a skeptical eyebrow at her. "I woulda thought you'd know better than that," he muttered flopping down on her couch. "A sperm bank huh? " he said sounding amused despite himself. "So do they charge by the pound or what?" he asked with a laugh.

"I'm glad that you are so amused, Hyde. Does you're visit actually have a point to it or are you just trying to see if you can make me cry again?" she quipped angrily.

"So when are you due?" he asked slowly.

"July eighteenth. Not that its any of your business," Jackie told him arching a dark eyebrow at him defensively. "Can you just get to the point I have a lot of work to do," she said in a bored tone pretending to examine her nails.

"So did anything happen on Halloween?" he reluctantly asked after an awkward moments silence.

"Oh my...you think its yours," Jackie said bursting out laughing. "Relax, Hyde. You're conscience is clear. You didn't impregnate Lady Satan," she added sarcastically. "Well, now that you've been reassured will you please leave?" she said gesturing to the door. "I've got quite a bit to do," she said trying to urge him on when he didn't move.

"Why'd you do it?" he asked quietly looking up at her in confusion. "You aren't exactly short of male admirers, Jackie," Hyde said in a low tone. That was the closest he'd come to giving her a compliment in months and a few months ago she would have taken it as such.

"I've always wanted a family, Hyde. Why the sudden interest in my reproductive life?" she told him not bothering to mask her irritation.

"The kid won't have a dad," he said lost in thought. "I grew up like that. It doesn't make for a great childhood, Jackie;" he added shaking his head with a sigh.

"Yes, but this kid will have something neither one of us ever had : a mother and a loving home. I can and I will do this, Hyde. I don't need anyone's permission or blessing either but having the support of friends would be nice," she stated flatly.

"Would you think this through? This isn't the time to be spoiled and selfish..."Hyde began feeling anger begin to heat his words.

"No," Jackie said firmly interrupting him. "I'm not going to listen to another round of 'Jackie's a worthless, spoiled brat crap'. Take your attitude and shove it, Steven. This is not your call, this is not your business and this most definitely doesn't have anything to do with you. How I decide to procreate is my concern: not yours. I am finished listening to you and Donna put me down for your amusement. You know its funny. Now that I have someone to look after makes me realize that I don't need to take your shit. Find some other target for your burns; I'm done," Jackie said swinging open her front door with dramatic flourish. "Have a nice life, Steven," she said before slamming the door closed behind him. She waited until she heard his footsteps echoing in the hall before she let the tears fall. She slid down the door crying silently. "I'm so going to hell," she whispered before closing her eyes.

"Oh this is it!" Jackie squealed hurrying from room to room excitedly. She looked around the spacious Dutch colonial style home in excited awe. Whenever she thought of her dream home it was always something similar. Of course the picture always included a husband and children but at least she'd managed to get halfway there. "Do you take a check or do you need cash?" she asked the smiling realtor.

"A cashier's check is fine," the realtor said opening up her briefcase. "Since the house is vacant we should be able to speed things along a little bit. How far along are you if you don't mind my asking?" she asked pulling out some papers for Jackie to sign.

"I'm almost seven months now," Jackie enthused inwardly amazed at how much time had gone by since discovering her pregnancy. "I'm so glad that I finally found a place like this. Its near my hometown and everything," she giggled signing the papers.

Hyde shoved his hands deep into his pockets as he walked down Point Place's main drag. He hadn't heard from Jackie since the night he'd went to see her. He'd secretly wished she'd told him that the baby was really his. He had never been comfortable expressing emotions, it would have been great to have an excuse ready. Even after all of the Sam and the Fez drama, he still loved her. He'd never stopped loving her. He just stopped being nice to her, or even civil to her. He wouldn't have tried so hard to sabotage Fez if he hadn't still cared. He just really sucked at showing it. After all, showing affection was admitting weakness and weakness could be used against you. He'd learned that the hard way. He realize Jackie had too. Why was it that he was the cruelest to the one person who understood him the most? Every difference they'd had was just surface crap. The big stuff, the important stuff they always had in common. He'd secretly loved her funny nicknames for him. The way she knew the little things about him, like which side of the bed he preferred, his favorite sweets, even his hiding places and what kind of socks he wore. He hated it when the gang poked fun at him for the fluffy things; it made him feel exposed and he'd always blamed her for that. Now she was having some other guys kid, alone and she barely even looked at him anymore. He'd never felt so alone and he had no idea what he was going to do about it. Hyde happened to look up when he reached an intersection and while he waited to cross he noticed a new baby shop had opened up across the street. Filled with sudden inspiration he changed direction and hurried over to check it out.


	2. Oh my god!

**Chapter 2**

"I don't know I think its kinda cute," Veronica admitted with a slight giggle. Jackie made a noise of disgust and turned away from her friend in mock horror. "I kinda like the fact that Fez ogles me like he does. It makes me feel pretty," Veronica added with one final coat of taupe paint to Jackie's living room walls. "We are officially finished with the living room," Veronica said bursting out into an impromptu dance that made Jackie giggle.

"You are such a freak," Jackie said laughing so hard that tears started streaming down her face. "Maybe Fez is a perfect match for you after all," she added trying to steady her breathing.

"I hope so. We've already slept together. I hope you don't mind," Veronica admitted sheepishly. "I hope that I didn't cross the friend barrier by doing that. I know he's your ex," she added biting on her bottom lip nervously as her pale blue eyes scanned Jackie's face for signs of either hurt or anger. "You're not mad I take it," Veronica noted in an amused tone as Jackie began bouncing up and down for joy. (If her excited noises were any indication)

"Of course not! When I was dating Fez it was weird. Like I was kissing my ears or something," Jackie said dismissively. "I'm glad you're with Fez, he needs someone to be with. A) because he is the horniest man I have ever met and B) he's my best guy friend. It didn't take us long to realize that we were definitely in the friend zone. Damn Donna anyway. She's the one who kept telling me that Fez matched my list perfectly," Jackie said in a rush. "I should have made sure that I was finished with the list first before taking her advice but...whatever. So give me details," Jackie purred grabbing her friends arm conspiratorially.

"It was amazing,!" Fez declared throwing up his hands in triumph. "Where is my applause?" he demanded frowning at Kelso and Hyde.

"Was it that good for her?" Hyde asked with a snicker as he went over his profit ledger. "Did you start humming again?" he added much to Kelso's delight.

"As a matter a fact no," Fez said in contempt. "The only noises were the happy moans," he said defiantly. "Well, except when I accidentally pulled her hair, but she said not to worry about it," he admitted.

"You pulled her hair? What a bone head move," Kelso said shaking his head while Hyde let out a low snicker.

"At least I did it right the first time," Fez snapped. "Jackie told me about your first time you sonofabitch and you know what my lovely Ronnie didn't have to help me find her h-" Fez sputtered only to be silenced as the front door to Grooves opened; revealing Mr. and Mrs Foreman.

"Which one of you dumb-asses were supposed to help the Loud one unload her furniture?" Mr. Foreman demanded with a scowl. Fez and Kelso exchanged alarmed looks making it obvious that they had forgotten all about it. "Get over there, before her and her friend hurt themselves," Red said jerking his thumb towards the door.

"What furniture?" Hyde said as Mrs. started rummaging around in her purse.

"For her new house,"Red said in exasperation. "Go help them after you're done here, will you? Tonto and that nitwit couldn't find their asses with both hands," he finished as Kitty hurried over with a sheet of paper with Jackie's address written on it. "Eric's already over there probably getting in the way," Red muttered looking surprised when his wife frown at him and gave his arm a solid smack.

"Sure thing, Red," Hyde said in his most zen voice, giving a silent sigh of relief. Now he had a valid excuse to head over there, he was covered.

"Oh, my god! That's her kicking?" Eric said incredulously looking at Jackie's swollen stomach in mystified horror. "Doesn't that hurt?" he asked feeling both morbid and curious.

"Nope, its more like having really bad gas or the sensation you get right before Laurie comes over," Jackie said with a grin. "Wanna feel? Its okay," she assured him. Eric gave a quick look around before hesitantly putting his hand on her stomach. "She's starting to move again, so you should feel something soon," she promised as Veronica shook her head and headed upstairs with another box.

"This is so cool," Eric whispered with a grin. He moved his hand when Jackie headed over to a folding chair indicating she needed to sit down. "Can I ask you something? You know without getting my nipples twisted or kicked in my shins?" he said kneeling down beside her. Jackie smiled and nodded, she already had a good idea what Eric wanted to know and it didn't bother her. Eric hardly ever judged her, he might call her Satan but unless he was prodded by Donna he didn't really look down on her. She valued that about him. "Why'd you do it?" he asked in confusion.

"I want a family, Eric. A lot. You don't know how good you've got it. You're parents are there for you and you always have someone to turn to. I don't have anybody. I've been wanting to be a mom for a while now and just haven't found the right guy. Since following tradition didn't work I went another route. She'll grow up knowing how much she's loved and that I'll always be there for her. That's way more than I had," Jackie said with a shrug. "I could have asked you for your help," she teased trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh no. My boys are on reserve," Eric said waving his hands and laughing. "They are Donna's special property," he said with a blush. "I wish she was ready to have kids," Eric admitted stealing a peek at Jackie's stomach.

"You wanna be the first to know what name I've decided to give the baby?" Jackie said with a grin. "Erica Katherine Burkhart," she said in a low tone. "Has a nice ring to it doesn't it? What do you think?" she asked patting her belly.

"I'm touched," Eric admitted with a small smile. "I know my mom will be too," he assured her.

"Well, as long as you're feeling touched. Would you mind touching some of these boxes? I'm getting worn out," Veronica groused sitting on the bare wood floor.

"Yes. Ma'am!" Eric said giving her a salute.

"I doubt that Jackie is going to need all of these pies, Mrs. Foreman," Hyde said loading up the back of the Foreman's car with groceries.

"Oh those are for me. The church is having a bake sale," Kitty said waving her hand dismissively. "The rest of it is for Jackie. The poor girl hardly ever eats and she needs all the food she can get now that she's eating for two," Kitty added with her trademark laugh. "So Steven, when are you going to make me a grandma? Eric's sure taking his sweet time," she asked when Hyde had finished loading up the car.

"I don't know Mr. Foreman," Hyde said climbing into the car. "I guess I hadn't really thought about it," he said as Kitty ran around to the other side to get in.

" Well, you should," Kitty insisted. "I'll help. You'd hardly have to lift a finger if you didn't want to. I need grand babies," she pleaded.

"How's Red feel about all of this?" Hyde asked chuckling as they drove towards Jackie's.

"I don't care. I need grand babies, Steven. If Eric and Donna aren't gonna give me any, that leaves you," Kitty warned. "Come on, Steven. There's not a little part of you that might want a bundle of joy?" she asked nudging him hopefully.

"If I ever met Ms. Right; I might be inclined to produce a couple bundle of smells for you," Hyde reluctantly admitted. He jumped a little bit when Kitty began jumping up and down in her seat clapping for joy. For a moment he was reminded of Jackie.

"A couple? " Kitty repeated Happily. "That's wonderful, Steven. You won't regret this I promise you. Oh, turn left on this street. Jackie's is the first house on the right. Isn't it beautiful ?" Kitty gushed. What have I just agreed to? Hyde wondered as Kitty went on and on. "Plenty of room for babies," Kitty was saying to herself as she got out of the car.

"Mrs. Foreman!" Hyde called after her desperately hoping that he was not following her train of thought correctly. "Mrs. Foreman!" he shouted getting out of the car. "Crap."

"Presents!" Jackie squealed as Kitty came inside. "I love presents!" she said rushing up and giving the older woman a hug.

"Now, Jackie. Lets put all this stuff away in the kitchen and have a little girl talk," Kitty said giving her trademark laugh. Jackie just shrugged and let the way towards her kitchen as Kitty was happily humming behind her. "How's the pregnancy?" Mrs. Foreman asked when they entered the kitchen.

"Pretty good, actually. I'm getting kinda excited now that I'm in the last trimester," Jackie said putting things away. "Have I shown you the ultrasound photos? She's just adorable," Jackie gushed quickly taking the photo's off of her fridge. Mrs. Foreman spent the next several minutes cooing over the photo and soon both her and Jackie were ecstatic.

"Sweety, can I ask you a question?" Kitty asked with a sigh. Jackie smiled at her and nodded encouragingly. "Why did you go and do this? Why not get married like most people? Is that too old fashioned now a days?" Kitty asked in a confused rush.

"I did try to get married, if you remember it didn't turn out too well. One day I woke up and realized that I was torturing myself looking for 'the one'. I decided to cut out the middle man. Besides men are typically clueless when it comes to raising kids anyhow aren't they?" Jackie said with a dismissive shrug.

"But its...well its weird honey. Although men do tend to get in the way. They can also create more work than they help with...but honey a kid needs two parents to help raise it," Kitty babbled momentarily confusing herself. "You're taking on a big responsibility all by yourself," she pointed out.

"Mrs. Foreman, I know and I am preparing. I've wanted a family for a long time and maybe next time I have a child I'll be married but if not..." Jackie began.

"You want more children?" Kitty said spinning around and giving her an excited look that Jackie didn't quite understand. "And you have no objection to being married?" Kitty asked trying to clarify and keep things straight in her own head.

"Yeah. I mean I don't think I'll ever find Mr. Right but if I do I want to be with him forever I mean that is the only thing missing from my dream now," Jackie said confused.

"Oh, that is so good to hear honey!" Kitty said nearly squeezing the life out of Jackie. "I'll get to work right away! You won't be sorry, I promise you! Grand babies here I come!" Kitty said scurrying out of the kitchen and leaving a very confused Jackie Burkhart behind.

"Forman, I'm saying this to you with the most sincere affection and respect. Knock up Donna please," Hyde said two weeks later in the Foreman's basement. "Your mom is driving me nuts. I mean sure Red seems to think its funny but she's starting to scare the hell outta me man," Hyde confessed as he crossed his arms and turned his attention to the TV.

"Dude, I would but Donna says she's not ready to have kids yet. I kinda gotta respect her choice in this," Eric complained. "What is my mom doing anyhow? She's been parading women through the house like its some kind of pageant. I even heard her on the phone trying to convince Laurie to clean up her act and hang around more. Who likes that idea?" Eric added with a shudder.

"You're mom wants grand children and is determined to have them. She's trying to breed me with one of the females she's brought over. I don't care what you have to do, get Donna preggo pronto. Maybe she'll lay off of me," Hyde grumbled. "Replace her birth control with tic tacs if you have too, just get it done."

"Its not that simple,Hyde" Eric began as they heard two pairs of footsteps begin to decend the stairs. "We'll talk about this later," Eric whispered before they turned to greet the basement newcomers.

"We are hiding from your mother," Fez explained as he led Jackie down the steps carefully. "She is truly possessed. Is it this Men of Pause she's got?" he asked.

"She's been parading men around me for a couple weeks. Even old uggos, its scary," Jackie said waddling over to the couch. "I mean who would want to date a woman who's eight and a half months pregnant. Nobody I'd want, that's for sure. The perverts," she grumbled lowering herself onto the couch with Eric's help. "So what's up with you guys?" Jackie asked trying to change the subject.

"You're not her only victim. Hyde's in the cross-hairs too," Eric pointed out with twitching lips. "She's found a hobby like dad asked her too. Matchmaking. Thank God I'm already married," he added laughing at the murderous look Hyde sent his way.

"Don't laugh, Eric" Jackie admonished him. "Its not funny. Its like she's found multiple people to simultaneously stalk you. This shit ain't funny,"she finished ignoring the shocked gasp that Fez gave her or the approving look Hyde threw her way. "She's gotta be stopped. You and Donna better get down and dirty and fast because I can't take much more of this," Jackie added flipping her raven hair over her shoulder. "Its so hot in here." she complained fanning herself.

"Well, you've got a bun in the oven, Jackie and it summer what did you really expect?" Hyde said with a sneer.

"Don't get all scrappy with me, Steven. Especially when I just stuck up for your ungrateful cheating ass," Jackie said standing up with some effort. "I'll have you know..." she began angrily.

"That you have totally ruined the couch! My God, what is that?" Eric demanded in a shrill tone. "Jackie did you just pee on my couch?" Eric shrieked as Fez made a face of disgust. "And on my floor?" he added pointing at the growing puddle by her feet accusingly.

"I didn't pee, Eric ! Stop shouting at me and let me think. This is so gross and disgusting," Jackie snapped.

"Dude, I think someone should get Jackie to the hospital," Hyde said swallowing nervously. "I hope that thing doesn't come out right here," he said nearly backing into the freezer.

"You take her I'm not messing up the vista crusier," Eric said shoving his hands into his pockets and shaking his head violently. "Besides, my grandma died in that car its bad luck for the baby," he added before bolting upstairs.

"In my country we don't …..hold on Eric I am coming with you!" Fez said bolting after him. Hyde cursed his friends and silently vowed serious payback for this.

"Jackie, where are you going?" Hyde demanded as Jackie waddled towards the back door.

"To the hospital, Steven I don't want to have my baby where the gang has its circle," she said opening the back door. "Don't worry, I'll drive myself," she assured him walking up the steps of the basement.

"Jackie, here I'll take you. You can't drive yourself," Hyde grumbled following after her.

"I'm fine. I can do it by myself I don't need any help or pity," she insisted.

"Jackie."

"Yeah?"

"Shut your piehole."


End file.
